


Sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marichat, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, Marinette and Chat Noir have sleepovers together.Marichat fluff.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 311





	Sleepover

Marinette woke up at about 3:15 in the morning and found a sleeping Chat Noir cuddled in her arms.

The window above her bed allowed enough moonlight to seep in for her to see him curled up perfectly in her embrace. She smiled, watching as the boy breathed softly in and out. Despite living the stressful life of a superhero- which she understood quite well- he looked at peace like this.

Her gaze flickered to the adjacent pillow on her bed where Tikki normally slept, finding it empty. The little kwami must have found a new place to sleep for the night, not wanting to disturb the two, which genuinely surprised Marinette. For some reason, she had thought the little creature would be on her case for a night like this.

The young designer let her mind replay the events of the night. Chat Noir had visited her, the same time he usually did, _(“I would come earlier,” he explained after the first few visits, late at night. “But I have some homework and other things and…” he trailed off, and Marinette only smiled. “That’s fine,” she replied. “I do too- take your time!” Chat Noir smiled back just as wide.)_, and they proceeded their own little sleepover, like they always did.

‘Sleepover’ was what they called it, even as it happened from once every few weeks to once every few days. Marinette would bring up popcorn and leftover pastries from the bakery to her room while Chat snagged a bunch of soft blankets and pillows she’d left out for nights like these, and they would snuggle together and watch a movie or two. She soon learned that Chat and she shared a love for Disney movies, although their tastes did differ here and there _(Marinette loved the occasional action movie or two- meanwhile Chat was unsurprisingly a rom-com fan)._

Sometimes they would break out the video game console and play against each other, filling the room with irritated groans and laughter. Marinette was always the competitive type and at this point was used to hearing Chat woefully blame his claws for messing up his controls and costing him the fight.

Sometimes, they would play with each other’s hair. The first time Chat had seen Marinette with her hair down made his eyes sparkle in a way she could only describe as awe. Her face burned in what she had presumed was embarrassment or bashfulness.

“You look so pretty with your hair down,” he breathed.

Her heart skipped a beat, but she only giggled. “So I don’t look pretty with my hair in pigtails?”

The look on his face was worth the little quip. He snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and sputtered, “I- That isn’t what I meant!” and he childishly stuck out his tongue. Marinette laughed and stuck her tongue out in return.

Once in a while, he would run his claws gently through her hair, carefully detangling it. The motion was soothing, and she would silently let him do it as she drew in her sketchbook or watched a movie with him.

“I guess I don’t need my hairbrush anymore now that I have you,” she joked one day.

Chat hummed, distracted by _Tangled_ on the screen, his hand slowing down a bit.

Marinette tilted her head, blue eyes studying him. “You need a hairbrush more than I do, honestly,” she said as she raised a hand to comb back his messy blond hair. The action seemed to get his attention, as a strangle noise rumbled in his chest and he stiffened, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth.

They both fell silent, the only sound in the room being the now-forgotten movie.

“What was that?” she finally asked.

“Nothing,” Chat said, voice muffled from behind his gloved hand.

“Did you purr?” she asked instead, tilting her head again. She didn’t sound negative in any way, yet the boy next to her shifted shyly, nonetheless.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, turning away to avoid her staring. “It’s embarrassing.”

Marinette blinked, and before she knew it, she said, “I think it’s kinda cute.”

Chat didn’t reply, still looking the other way.

Feeling like she ruined the atmosphere of the room, Marinette quickly stammered, “If you didn’t like it, I won’t do it again, I’m sorry-“

“It’s fine Mari,” Chat reassured with that cute little nickname he had given her- and Marinette felt her heart skip a beat, especially when he then said, “It’s okay if it’s you.”

_(It was quite a while before Marinette tried to run her fingers through Chat’s hair again, and when she did, he allowed himself to quietly purr under her gentle touch.)_

Once in awhile, Chat’s visits would last longer than the both of them expected. The first night it had happened was when the both of them had fallen asleep after playing one too many rounds of Mecha Strike- and at the crack of dawn the feline superhero was practically bolting out the door, freaking out of about getting home before anyone in his family knew he had been gone.

It confused her, the way he always seemed to be on a strict schedule, because there are other times he seemed to just not care or want to be home. Reluctantly, Marinette didn’t ask, for both of their sakes.

So, that’s sort of how things went with each visit. Between goofing off with video games to snacking on whatever was left in the bakery, Marinette would find herself enjoying the peacefulness of the night, snuggled against Chat’s side. Once, she pulled up some music on her phone, and Chat laughed as she couldn’t figure out which pair of ears he used to wear the headphones.

She found those kinds of nights to be the best if she were to be honest. The silence of the night could be empty and consuming when alone, but it only provided ease and comfort when she spent it by Chat’s side.

She knew Chat felt the same way, with the way he let himself purr around her or let his body relax under her touch. She knew it was especially true that night when he gazed at her the same way he did when he saw her hair down for the first time back then- green pools deep and sparkling with admiration and maybe something more.

“Mari,” he said softly, “Can I kiss you?”

Marinette did even have to think hard about it. “Yes.”

It wasn’t perfect like the movies made it to be. Wide-eyed, they leaned into each other, bumping noses awkwardly and pressing their lips together maybe a little too hastily- but the feeling was still amazing. Chat’s lips were as soft as the way he always looked at her. When they pulled away, she could spot how red his face was even _with_ the mask on, and she was positive that her face looked the same way.

“Wow,” she breathed. Chat smiled wide. He opened his mouth to say something, then paused.

“I was gonna say a pun just now, but- I can’t really think of one…”

Marinette let out a laugh. “Cat got your tongue?” That earned her an eye roll and a pillow to the face, which made them both burst into laughter, and they resumed their snuggling soon after, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Blinking the memories away, Marinette smiled as she gazed down at the sleeping blond by her side. She ran a hand through his hair, admiring how soft it was.

“I love you, _minou._” She whispered to him in the dark, barely hearing herself.

Her hand caught a snag in the mop of blond hair, and beneath her touch Chat shifts in his sleep. Marinette sucked in a breath and immediately retracted her hand. Without thinking, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She didn’t mean to rudely awaken the boy like that- and she wasn’t so sure if he had heard her just now.

She felt the bed shift a bit, and eventually Chat’s breathing evens out. For a moment, she was convinced that the other had fallen back asleep.

A pair of soft, warm lips plant a gentle kiss to her forehead, and she feels the comforter get pulled adequately over her shoulders.

“Goodnight Mari,” Chat’s voice whispers to her, and then added even more quietly, “I love you too.”


End file.
